


Pandora's Box

by BlackSparrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Devils, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartache, It's all a metaphor, Lost Love, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Other, Star-crossed, The lover destroyed, Unrequited Love, destructive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness was created and seeks havoc to destroy all those who dare to love.</p><p>(Or relationships metaphors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time an angel fell in love with a devil in disguise, it did not end well.

The devil, unable to love and filled with darkness grew tired, having corrupted it's one perfection and left without looking back.

The angel's wings were blackened and it's halo destroyed. Falling from it's blessed heaven all in the name of a love that was never true.

Here lay the broken pieces of the lover destroyed.

This is their story...


	2. The Cold Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am cold. Maybe this is why.

The cold hearted and soulless do not have inner warmth. It's why they're always cold. Because something is missing and incomplete within them.

The cold hearted and soulless seek out the warmth they need to survive. Finding it to be in their opposites, inside the ones with the hearts and souls. It works for them. 2 sides of the same coin. A match. A pair.

But it doesn't last.

The cold ones take and take until there's is nothing left. And then they leave. Moving on to burrow themselves into the heat and warmth of another.

They leave their once warm pair. Alone and all dried up. With no heat left. They leave them a shell, cold and empty. Cold hearted and soulless.

This is how the cold ones are made  They leave to survive and the same pattern is repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

With clouded intentions, they know what they want but perhaps not what they need. They're always there, lurking in the shadows. The starving.

They're waiting. Reaching out to grasp at the desperate, filling their needs and then destroying them. Turning into broken dust and falling through eternity. Feeding to fill the burning ache that engulfs them. But it's never enough, always hungry for more.

Always starving. 

 


End file.
